The Foolosophy of Love
by FiendishPanda09
Summary: Ayame is an American who finds herself at Ouran. She has some secrets that involves one of the hosts. She finds herself questioning love and so do two of the Hosts. MoriXOC, KaoruXOC. Will things replay or become one of a kind?
1. Accident

The sun shone in brightly through the window even though the curtains were closed. _It's brighter here than Los Angeles._ Ayame Sato thought as she rolled onto her side. _This bed is too fluffy. _Her complaints were endless. Everything about her extravagant new home was uncomfortable. There was way more hype in Japan than there was in California. Her family was filthy rich in California but in Japan it was taken to a whole new level. She had maids now. It was like she was once again a helpless child who had to have everything done for her. She dreaded what school was going to be like. _Probably kids who are richer than me. I can't even begin to fathom what that's even like. _Ayame sat up and rubbed at her droopy eyes. _I need to take a walk. _

"Where are you going Ms. Sato?" One of the housekeepers stopped her as she was reaching the door.

"Out." Ayame retorted. "I can walk."

It was brighter than Ayame had expected and hot too. She was regretting wearing pants. Quickly she reached for her hair band and pulled back her long, red hair into a high ponytail. _That's better._ She wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she knew that eventually she could take a bus deeper into the city.

There were lots of shops spread out along the streets. Just like LA. Ayame decided she was hungry and walked into a supermarket wondering what she could eat on the way home. She walked down the aisles aimlessly. Her mind read over the Kanji written labels trying to decipher what was what.

She decided to better stay with things she knew and bought some strawberry pocky. As she was walking out she had dropped a piece of pocky and decided it rude to just leave it on the ground. However as she bent down to pick it up someone was walking out behind her with arms full of groceries and accidentally tripped over Ayame.

With a loud crash the person toppled over Ayame, groceries spilling over the concrete.

"Oh….crap!" Ayame rubbed her back and quickly walked over to help up the person she tripped. "Is you ok?!" Her Japanese was a bit rusty.

The brown haired girl shook some dirt off her dress and looked over the spilled contents. She sighed and took Ayame's hand. "It's ok. It was just an accident."

Ayame began to pick up the spilled groceries fervently. "I is sorry, sorry!"

The girl chuckled. "Are you not from here?"

"Uh…not really. My Japanese isn't the best." Ayame smirked and handed the girl back her bags. "I really am so sorry!"

"It's alright, really!" The girl thanked Ayame for helping her and started to head off.

_That's it I'm never going out ever again!_ Ayame blushed a light shade of red and headed off in the opposite direction to take the bus home.

Seeing as it was the last day of summer, Ayame felt like her whole world was going to completely spin out of control, more than it already had. She never wanted to return to her 'roots' as her father called it. She missed home. She missed the beach, her friends, and her mother. As if it wasn't bad enough moving to a whole other country she was also transferring to a school, supposedly the most prestigious in Japan. She thought back to the horrid uniform presented to her by her housekeepers.

* * *

"NO WAY!" She held up the canary yellow dress in one hand as if it were coated with a deadly disease. "There is no way I'm wearing this!" Ayame tossed the dress onto the sofa.

"It's cute!" The first housekeeper chimed.

"You'll look adorable in it!" The other cooed.

Mr. Sato picked up the dress and folded it over his arm. "Really, Iris, you're being quite the prim Donna."

Ayame's name in English meant Iris and everyone at home had called her so. However, now that she was in Japan she adapted the Japanese version of her name. "It's gross! I don't care how I'm acting! It's bad enough I have to be _here_ in general, but now I have to wear that disgusting thing?!"

"Fine. I'll have a chat with the Dean. However, if he says you need to follow the dress code…you will." Mr. Sato handed the dress to the first housekeeper and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ayame sitting on the bus shuddered at the thought. She was thankful that the Dean, seeing her as an esteemed guest in their High School, offered her the choice and stated that she could wear whatever she felt most comfortable in. Thinking on the clothes chosen, she was satisfied. It was definitely going to make a statement and even though Ayame hoped not to gain too much attention at school, she didn't want to conform to that horrid thing referred to as a dress. She felt a vibration in her pants pocket. It was a text message from her father. **Ayame get home. now. **She debated whether replying but left it alone. She felt another vibration in her hand from her cell phone. **Ayame! What's the name of the school you are going to again? Ashley said she couldn't remember. :) **

Ayame smiled. Her best friends Ashley and Kayla were really airheads sometimes. She thought about the name for a second and sighed at the thought of her new school and tomorrow when she would start. She hit reply and with quick fingers and texted back:

**Ouran High School. lol**


	2. Proposition

A confused and scared teenage girl stood at the steps of the elegant Ouran High School. She hugged her bag close to her body as she stared at the giant building. The wind was picking up and the courtyard was empty. To her it felt like the beginning of something horrible. The nausea she felt didn't exactly help her nervousness. She took one step. Then two. _You can do this Ayame. _She swallowed hard and ran up the concrete stairs up to the doors, taking a deep breath in and exhaling as she made her way inside of her new life.

Whispers filled the classroom. Ayame kept her head down and stared blankly at her shoes. The teacher put her hands on the terrified teen's shoulders. Ayame twitched. She looked up and tried her best to not directly look anyone in the eye.

"Class. This is Ayame Sato. She is the newest addition to Ouran." The teacher smiled pleasantly and clapped her hands together.

"Hm." Ayame mumbled.

"Sato-san is from America so I want you all to make her feel at home!" The teacher walked behind her desk. "You may take the empty seat in front of Fujioka-kun."

Ayame nodded sheepishly and stumbled over to her seat. The very fem-looking boy she was sitting in front of stood up and reached eye level with Ayame. He held out his hand.

"Welcome, Sato-san! My name's Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"Yea." She shook his hand. More whispers and this time squealing.

"Not here even two minutes and already caught the eye of Fujioka-kun!"

"She's sooooo cool! And trendy!"

Ayame quickly looked down and at her clothes. She was wearing a pleated skirt and the blue school blazer with the tie loosely around her neck, standard knee high socks and normal white shoes. It was comfortable and stylish. She decided that she'd wear somewhat of the uniform. Ayame quickly surveyed Haruhi and they both locked eyes.

"Have we met somewhere before?" Ayame asked.

Silence.

Haruhi was a bit taken aback and then _she_ remembered.

---

"_I really am so sorry!" _

_---_

"Uh…n-no, I don't think so!" Haruhi laughed nervously. _She's the girl from the supermarket. This is bad. _

Ayame smirked. "Oh, ok." Her lips forced a smile. She turned and took her seat.

"Girls!!! You all need to calm down, class is about to start!" The teacher pleaded as the girls began chattering and squealing with joy.

Haruhi shot a glance at the twins who she sat between. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at Haruhi with questionable expressions. She sighed. Ayame saw Haruhi that day at the supermarket when she tripped over her. The problem was that Ayame saw Haruhi in a dress. It was potentially going to be hard for Haruhi to explain why she was wearing a dress that day if Ayame put two and two together.

In fact Ayame was already racing and sorting through theories about why Haruhi looked so much like the girl she accidentally tripped yesterday at the supermarket. _Maybe she had a twin? Maybe it was just someone who looked liked him. I mean he is a bit girly looking. _Ayame shifted her position so that she could have a quick look at Haruhi through her peripherals. There was a sudden strange tension in the air between Ayame and Haruhi. Neither wanted to say anything and so the subject was dropped from their minds for the time being. After class was a whole other story.

"I'm telling you guys! She's the girl I ran into at the market!" Haruhi looked over her shoulder to make sure Ayame wasn't in ear shot. She turned back to the twins. "Why did I decide the wear a dress that day?"

Hikaru Hitachiin snickered. "Yea way to pick the day, Haruhi."

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure it was her?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi nodded sheepishly. "Didn't you guys notice those eyes?!"

The twins nodded. Ayame's best feature had to be her alluring, dark, teal eyes hidden under her dark, red hair.

"Yea. I wouldn't have easily forgotten those eyes!" The frustrated girl scratched her forehead in irritation.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, I mean-" Kaoru stated.

"It's not like she seems too concerned with it." Hikaru finished.

However, Ayame was very concerned with the issue. She had waited until almost everyone had left the classroom and sat debating whether to be a total creeper and call Haruhi out on cross-dressing or to just leave the issue be and forget about it. _I mean he has to be a guy, right? All the girls were so worked up earlier about him. _She sighed and reluctantly picked up her things to head out and meet her driver. But as she reached the doors someone had thrust them open nearly hitting her in the face. Ayame jumped back in shock, and came face to face with the idiot.

Tamaki Suoh stood in the door way followed closely behind by a group of girls, most from her class. Ayame clutched her bag and stared wide eyed in confusion.

"I hope I didn't startle you! I was so excited that I got to meet up with you and offer you my welcome personally!" The vibrant blonde gracefully stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Ayame's hand.

She blushed. ""Uh…e-excuse me. Who are-are you?"

His arm found a way around her waist and she felt herself being pulled towards him. Her heart raced…but in more of a frightened way. Squeals filled the room and so did a few jealous growls.

"Why my American princess, my name is Tamaki Suoh. And I would love to invite you and your beauty to the Host Club." Tamaki pulled Ayame's face closer towards him. "My, what gorgeous eyes you have!"

Instinctively her first reaction took control. She pushed him away and hugged her arms around herself. "W-w-what?!"

_More damn whispers. _She thought. "WAHHH!!! She refused Tamaki!" The fan girls groaned.

Tamaki quickly wiped the disappointed look off his face. He laughed. "The Host Club. You would be our honored guest of course!"

A few girls from her class surrounded her. "Come, Aya-chan!" "Yes. You'll love it!"

Ayame shook her head and put her hands up in protest. "I-I-'m not exactly…-" She was cut off.

"We'll be awaiting you my darling! There is no rush." Tamaki flipped back his blonde hair and bowed to her as he and a few of the girls exited out of the room.

Two girls who name's she didn't know stayed behind and pleaded with her to go with them to Host Club after school the next day. Ayame tried her hardest to refuse but failed horribly.

"Great! We'll wait for you at music room 3, after class!!" Momoka Kurekano smiled.

The other girl was Renge Hoshikuji and apparently the Host Club's manager. "Yes! You must come." She lowered her voice. "Especially if you are an honored guest!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "That is just something you can not refuse!"

Ayame wasn't exactly sure what to think about this Host Club. She was skeptical of the name first of all. In her mind host translated to escort, which then in turn became the word prostitute. _Is that even legal?_ She thought staring off into space.

"So will you come?" Momoka asked eagerly.

Ayame was interrupted in her thoughts. "Come where?"

Renge sighed. "The Host Club, silly!"

"Oh." Ayame considered the thought for a split second. "I really don't know."

"Well think on it!"

The girls waved goodbye and left Ayame in the empty classroom. She settled on sleeping on the proposition and giving them an answer in the morning. _It's going to be a long night. _

**(I'm going to try and update this as much as i can! :) -- that will be he start and end of a flashback! I hope you all read and review! Thanks so much!)**


	3. The Host Club

Chapter 3:

The next day Ayame tried her best to avoid Momoka and Renge. She knew they would be awaiting an answer and it was one she wasn't ready to give. She didn't like all the attention and was afraid that this club would give her way too much. She was the first to leave when classes had ended for lunch and raced out of the classroom. She made sure that she went the opposite way of the lunchroom. However, she hadn't gone unnoticed. Haruhi had watched this unusual behavior and wondered if Tamaki's welcome had been a little over exaggerate which had been the case many times before. She decided to follow Ayame and make sure she was ok.

Ayame stopped in one of the libraries which was empty and decided to eat her lunch in the peace and quiet. _Phew, finally some where, where no one can ask me anymore questions._

"Hey."

Ayame jumped almost dropping her food. She turned around and was surprised to see Haruhi standing at the door. "Eh heh…hey."

Haruhi walked in and closed the door behind her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

_This guy…_ Ayame thought. "Yes, why do you ask?" She gave her best fake smile.

"Well, I know that Tamaki-senpai invited you to the Host Club and today you just seem very nervous." Haruhi took a seat.

"Oh." Ayame sat down across from Haruhi. "Yea. Sort of. I just don't feel comfortable, I guess, being 'hosted' by a bunch of random guys."

Haruhi chuckled. "So am I really that weird?"

"Uh….what? I-I didn't know you were-.."

"It's ok. You know you don't have to come. If it makes you that uncomfortable we understand. But trust me, the guys are harmless." Haruhi stood up and checked her watch. She smiled. "I should probably go."

Ayame nodded. "Ok. Um…I might check it out. We'll see." She smiled back, her ears becoming a little warm.

"Cool! Hope to see you there then!" Haruhi walked out of the library and headed down to meet the Host Club for lunch.

The red-headed American looked down at her bento lunch and flushed a bright shade of red. _He's so sweet. I guess I could just pop in for a second. _She shook her head and the image of Haruhi in a dress popped into her mind. "Ahh!" Ayame sighed and opened her lunch eating it slowly, thinking about what the Host Club would be like.

After class Ayame was cornered by Momoka, Renge, and a few other girls from the class.

"Aya-chan! Are coming with us then?" Momoka asked.

Ayame sighed. "I guess I could check it out." She smiled.

"Great! We're going to meet at music room 3 in a bit k?!" Renge declared excitedly.

Before Ayame had time to even think about changing her mind, the girls had bolted out of the room, leaving the American to her own thoughts. She decided to walk over to the music room since she wasn't sure exactly where it was.

Ayame made her way upstairs and wondered around the corner spotting the sign which labeled the room up a few more stairs and down the hall, music room 3. She pressed herself up against the wall and felt herself slipping down till she was sitting on the floor. She looked around. _The girls aren't here yet. I don't wanna go in yet. _She picked at the hem of her skirt and watched the door as if it were some kind of monster ready to pounce. Suddenly there were footsteps coming from the opposite hallway. Ayame stood up abruptly and hid herself around the corner peeking out to see who was coming. Haruhi raced down the hallway opening the door the music room and slamming it closed behind her.

Ayame blinked. "He really is a host!"

"Yup, cute too isn't he?"

Ayame screamed. Renge and the girls had startled the poor sixteen year old American. They all giggled.

"You ok?" Momoka asked.

Ayame nodded. _What's with these people and sneakin up on me?!_

"Well then, be prepared to be amazed by the seven most handsomest guys you've ever seen!" Renge grabbed Ayame by the shoulders and led her straight to the doors.

As Ayame stared blankly at the double doors to the Host Club she reached for the handles but hesitated instead. Her hands dropped and her palms began to sweat.

"Uh, I don't think I can do this." She gulped taking a step back.

Renge sighed, rolled her eyes and reached out to the doors. "Sure you can!"

Two of the girls grabbed Ayame by the shoulders and Ayame felt herself being pushed into the room.

The scene was set.

"Welcome."

Five amazingly gorgeous guys stood around in the middle of the room each one holding a different colored rose. _Renge said there were seven, wonder where the other two are._ Before Ayame had another moment to herself and think of a way out of this, she was being ushered by the girls behind her towards the couches on the other side of the room.

_Ahhh, man what have I gotten myself into?_

**(Sorry this one was so short! the next chapter will have a lot more detail! Finals are kicking my butt but once they are done i'll be free to write as much as i want! :) plz read and review! thanks! xoxox)**


	4. Love Story

Ayame sat facing the Host Club staring down at her feet as an awkward silence drifted over the room. The girls who weren't in Ayame's class were excited to know more about the foreigner and sat eagerly around the Hosts waiting to know everything about her. Ayame looked up and surveyed the boys. She was introduced to Kyouya Ootori, the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru who were in her class and Haruhi who was as well. Tamaki had explained that two of their older Hosts were busy with other club activities and would be joining them later once they were done.

Kyouya smirked. "So you're from where in California?"

The slightly startled American turned her attention to Kyouya. "Los Angeles." She smiled. There were ooh's and aah's. Ayame fidgeted nervously.

"Interesting. And your father was moved back to Japan, correct? What exactly does he do?" He inquired.

"Uh…well, father is one of the leading men for trade that passes between America and Japan. He's a very powerful business man." Ayame sighed. _I'm getting better at not being so nervous but really it's like everything I say is something miraculous to these people._

"So you're half Italian right?" Tamaki smiled asking politely_. _

Ayame nodded. "Yes, that's right." The girls squealed with delight.

"Would you like some more tea, Ayame?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh...n-no I'm ok." Ayame blushed turning away quickly.

The boys couldn't help but notice the odd reaction and all their eyes fell on Haruhi. Tamaki was especially worried after what he was told by Haruhi and the twins that Ayame might know Haruhi's secret. He thought it would be best if he tried to take Haruhi out of the spotlight.

Tamaki stood up and reached out a hand towards Ayame. "So shall we show you how the Host Club operates on a daily basis?" He smirked. "Well for the most part, anyway."

Ayame blinked and nodded anxiously taking Tamaki's hand. "Sure."

The other Hosts had vacated the couch and took their guests to their usual seating arrangements. Tamaki explained to Ayame how each Host fit a girl's type. He wrapped his arm gently around her waist and began to clarify which types the boys were. The twins were the mischievous type. Kyouya was the cool type. Ayame scratched her head. And Haruhi was the natural.

"And the two we are missing are the wild type and the Lolita." Tamaki finished.

"Where are Honey and Mori-senpai?" Some of the girls who were sitting on the opposite side of the room asked.

Ayame froze.

Tamaki felt her stiffen. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"What were their names again?" She asked impassively.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka."

The now shaken American girl unwrapped herself from Tamaki's grip and proceeded towards the doors. "I-I have to go! Thank you all so much for this but I really can't stay."

Haruhi called out to her. "Ayame!"

Ayame was walking backwards with her hands up in protest. "N-No, really, I have some-…oof." She was stopped by a force that she had bumped into. She quickly turned around head down, body bent into a bow. "I'm so sorry!" She looked up and her heart stopped.

The young girl's eyes had now locked on a very tall and familiar looking boy. His expression was a bit surprised. His hand reached out for no particular reason but perhaps to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming. Ayame gulped and brushed passed sprinting out the doors and down the hall. A much smaller boy appeared form behind the larger one.

Honey looked up at Mori. "Was that Aya-chan?!" His voice was a bit unsure.

The rest of the Host members stood in their places wondering what in the world was going on.

Tamaki asked the questions that everyone else in the room was thinking. "Mori-senpai? Did you know that girl?"

Haruhi silently glanced at Mori, wanting to know the same exact thing.

Honey smiled. "If that was Ayame Sato then of course they know each other! She was Takashi's first love! They were engaged!"

Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi all gaped at Honey and yelled in unison. "FIRST LOVE? ENAGAGED?!"

Mori blinked. "Mitsukuni."

"Takashi?" Honey asked worriedly.

Mori didn't say anything and quietly turned to make his way out of the room.

"Mori-senpai, where are you going?" Kaoru asked. The others nodded.

"Out." He countered.

Kyouya walked over to Honey who had now taken a seat. "Honey-senpai. What exactly do you mean?"

Tamaki had managed to usher the guests out of the music room and apologized for the club closing early that day. He made his way to Honey as everyone else gathered around him as well.

Honey took a bite of his cake that had been waiting for him. "Well! We met Aya-chan when we were eleven. Her father had hired mine and Takashi's to personally train the Sato family bodyguards. He was holding a party a few days before they left for America. That's where we were introduced to her." Honey took another bite of cake. "After that we were always together. Aya-chan was always very ill and wasn't allowed out of the house and since Takashi and I lived really close we went to visit her quite a bit in that summer. Takashi was very careful with her. She was like a doll, very fragile. You could just see the connection with those two."

Tamaki nodded intently. "That could explain how they ended falling in love. But, Honey-senpai, what about the engagement part?"

The hosts all leaned in closer.

Honey nodded. "It wasn't an actual engagement. You could say it was more of a promise between the two."

----

A nine-year old Ayame sat in a grassy field fiddling with her pigtails, watching in awe as an eleven-year old Honey did a handstand.

"See Aya-chan it's easy!" He laughed.

Mori watched silently next to Ayame making sure Honey didn't hurt himself. "Be careful Mitsukuni the grass is wet." He cautioned.

Ayame coughed. "I couldn't do that! I probably can't even climb that low tree over there!" She sighed pointing to one of the lower trees nearby with branches for anyone small enough to climb easily.

Mori looked at her. "Want me to help you?"

She blushed as he had grabbed her hand without an answer and led her to the tree. Honey smiled and watched them walk over to the tree. "Go Aya! You can do it!"

"Give me your foot." Mori said, making a support with his hands. "Then push yourself up when you grab the branch."

Ayame nodded nervously. She did as instructed and in a few seconds found herself sitting on the branch a few feet above the two smiling boys. She felt brave enough to even go one more branch up.

"I did it!" She exclaimed.

However the branch wasn't as stable as they all thought it was and couldn't hold up the weight of the triumphant girl who was swinging her legs wildly back and forth.

_Crack. Ccccrrraack!_

There was silence and Ayame felt herself falling backwards. Then there was black.

The next thing Ayame remembered was waking up to bright lights and white all around. Honey and Mori were in the room sitting by her bedside. She was taken to a hospital and had a minor fracture to her skull. She sat up and squinted trying to focus her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked almost breathlessly.

Honey jumped out of his seat. "Ayame! You're awake!"

She furrowed her brows. "Yea."

Mori sat quietly in the corner. His head down.

"You've been unconscious for three days." Honey frowned. "You fell backwards on the branch and hit your head on a rock in the grass." He shot a look at Mori. "Mori tried to catch you but-…"

Ayame looked at Mori. "Well I'm ok now." She chuckled.

Mori stood up and walked over to her side. His head still down. He reached out and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his face resting it on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Ayame. I tried." He whispered.

She blushed. "It's o-ok."

He shook his head. "I won't ever let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

He let go of her hand gently and reached over, closer to her and kissed her forehead. Honey smiled and sheepishly looked away. Ayame felt her heart beat hard as if it was going to bust out of her chest. Mori nodded and headed out of the room.

Honey propped up his head on his arm that now rested on the edge of Ayame's bed. "He was really worried about you. I'm almost 100% sure he's in love with you, Aya-chan."

Ayame was still in shock gently pressing her fingers on the spot where he kissed her. _Love?_

-----

All the Hosts stared wide eyed as Honey finished his story and nonchalantly went to devouring his cake and tea. Haruhi took a step closer to Honey a fist pressed against her heart.

"What happened?" She asked.

Honey looked at Haruhi. "She left. For America." He sighed. "This was the first time we've seen her since then."

The Hosts had all taken into account what a beautiful first innocent love story it was. Haruhi was effected the most by it because she knew how hard it was for Mori to be open with the way he felt and being in love means everything, even to nine and eleven year olds.

Ayame thrust opened her bedroom door, walking almost robotically towards her bed. She hesitated and took a deep breathe. _Mori._

As those silent feelings she kept locked away rushed back she felt as though she was having a heart attack and at that precise moment wanted nothing more then to collapse onto the floor, leaving her body lifeless.

Ayame crawled into bed and yanked back the covers, forcing her eyes shut. Her breathing was slow and uneven and the run had made her lungs hurt. Her head was swimming with worries about what tomorrow would bring.

"I literally ran." She whispered, rolling onto her side. "There's no way I can go to school tomorrow."

**(Sorry this one took so long to get out! You know how the holidays are :) but i'm trying my best to get the chapters out promptly! I hope everyone has been having a wonderufl holiday season! :D Plz read and review thanks!)**


	5. More

_Buzzzzz. Buzzzz._

Even before the alarm had gone off Mori sat at the edge of his bed already dressed and ready for school. He had been in his meditation room for most of the night trying to clear his head and sift through the jumbled thoughts. He debated whether even attending school and just lying saying he didn't feel very good. He shook his head. That wasn't going to work. Mori decided it best to just go and face the day like yesterday never happened. He knew that the Host Club would have lots of questions which most of would've been answered by Honey.

He sighed.

"Maybe I won't even see her."

* * *

"I'm sick." Ayame gave her best fake cough. _Please let me stay home! _

Mr. Sato took the thermometer out of his daughter's mouth handing it over to Mr. Hokkaido, the family doctor.

"Hmmm, your temperature looks fine." He responded looking it twice over.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "But even if I don't have a fever, I still feel horrible." She groaned.

"Iris. This isn't a game. You know if you are sick we need to take lots of precautions." Mr. Sato stated standing up and walking over to the door. "You need to stop faking, and get dressed for school." He looked to Mr. Hokkaido. "I'm sorry for the false alarm, Akihiko."

Mr. Hokkaido nodded and smiled politely. "It's no problem."

As the two men left the room Ayame kicked off her covers violently. She sat up abruptly and wrapped her arms across her chest. _SHOOT! _She walked over to the windows leading to the balconyand banged her head lightly on the glass. The door to her room opened slowly and one of the younger maids walked in.

"Are you ready for your uniform? I just finished ironing it, Sato-san." The petite blonde smiled sweetly and laid the clothes on the bed. Ayame continued to bang her head against the glass ignoring her. The maid bowed and exited the room.

The driver pulled up to the front of the school and waited patiently for the edgy girl to get out. Ayame reached for the handle and pushed open the door reluctantly. She stepped outside and watched the car take off down the street. Ayame had arrived to school ten minutes earlier than normal and decided to try her luck finding the nurses' office. Her goal was to try and spend as much time as she could there instead of class. She smiled confidently and started her way towards the doors. _How hard could it be to find?_

Ayame stood outside of her classroom door with her head hung in defeat. _I couldn't find the __dang thing! _She stalled for a few more seconds before having to open the door and make her way inside. She sighed and reluctantly opened the classroom door slowly and as she walked to her seat in silence the whole class in unison watched her. She _was_ almost twenty minutes late. Ayame sat down and stared blankly at the desktop.

The teacher closed her book. "Are you alright, Ayame?"

Ayame seized the opportunity. She quickly stood up. "May I go to the nurses' office?" She asked.

Haruhi raised her hand. "I'll show her where it's at, seeing as she's new, sensei."

"N-no that's ok! I'm sure I can find it!" Ayame protested.

The Teacher nodded. "Ok. Fujioka-kun will you please escort Ayame to the nurse."

Haruhi nodded.

Ayame sighed. _There goes my escape. _

The two walked in silence through the large barren hallways. Haruhi turned a corner and Ayame hesitated to follow. She blinked and her mouth fell open. They were already at the nurses' office. _Why didn't I check here!_ She thought rubbing her temples.

Ayame walked passed Haruhi.

"You're not sick are you?"

She laughed nervously. "O-of course I am!" Ayame looked at Haruhi. "I had a horrible headache this morning!" _Which isn't entirely a lie_.

Haruhi wasn't buying it. "Honey told us about why you left yesterday. I don't see why you ran away though."

Ayame clenched her teeth. "I don't see why it's any of your business." She put her hand on the handle. "You can go back now. We've found it." Ayame turned on her heel away from Haruhi.

"Mori-senpai's my friend. That's why it's my business." Haruhi shook her head and turned to leave.

"How am I supposed to react after not seeing the first person I've ever loved in seven years?" Ayame's hand slipped off the handle. Her voice became shaky. _I can't believe I just said that!_

"Maybe you should find him and talk to him." Haruhi suggested.

Ayame closed her eyes. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Hello, would be a nice start."

The two looked over at the where the voice came from. Tamaki stood in the hallway with Kyouya.

Ayame blinked. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "We were dropping something off in another classroom and saw you two talking."

"We overheard you, Ayame." Tamaki smirked. "And I think we can help you."

Haruhi looked weary at the ever to optimistic blonde. "What are you thinking senpai?"

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Nothing. Come on, Kyouya they'll probably start wondering where we are." He stopped. "Oh! Haruhi there's an important meeting tomorrow at lunch. Be there, please." With that the two walked away.

Ayame sighed. "Well I'm going to go in, now." She quickly entered the office without a response from Haruhi and with a sigh and proceeded to tell the Nurse her head was killing her. Ayame was ordered to lay down on one of the cots and as soon as she did she was out like a light.

"Sato-san, wake up! It's about time you headed home." The Nurse shoved the sleeping girl ever so slightly in the hopes she would wake up.

The drowsy teenager nodded and slowly rose out of bed, yawning and picking up her bag on the floor. She thanked the Nurse and quickly headed out the door checking her cell for the time. _Oh crap! Kenta's been waiting a while! _She picked up her speed and raced through the halls towards the side entrance of the school. When she reached the doors and raced down the stairs outside, Kenta, her driver, wasn't there. _Huh?_ She pulled out her phone and looked around in a panic. She phoned the house. _Busy signal!_

Defeated she sat down on the sidewalk clutching her phone, head dropped down staring at the concrete.

"He'll be right back."

Ayame jumped, quickly standing up and turning around. Her ears turned began to heat up and her stomach did a flip. _That voice. _

"I-I-…" She stuttered.

Mori stood almost statue like in his kendo uniform and was walking back inside to change for the Host Club. He watched the nervous girl intently even though she had averted her eyes to the floor.

Ayame gulped. "Uhm…thank you."

He nodded and began to walk up the stairs inside. She wanted to say more but her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears it seemed to drown everything else out. She flushed a light red, clutching her phone even tighter.

"Wait!"

However, as soon as she spoke Kenta pulled up in the car. Mori turned around to see Ayame with a hand covering her mouth and her eyes turning glassy.

He just stood with an apathetic expression. "You should go."

Ayame's heart dropped and she slowly turned around and opened the car door, silently slipping inside.

As Mori was inside he hung his head in shame. It was true he wanted to talk to her more but he had no idea what to say. In truth he knew he wasn't really the same person he was seven years ago and he wasn't exactly sure if she would accept him. But the thing that scared him the most was getting close and then never seeing her again. He furrowed his brows in thought. _Tomorrow. _He thought. _There's always tomorrow. _

**(I know!!! It's been a while! but I had horrible writers block! you could say this chapter's more of a anticipation builder! nxt one will be better I promise! ugh back to school in three days! plz R&R! :D)**


	6. In Motion

Chapter 6

Ayame Sato stared at her tray of lunch. The day was going by faster than she had expected it to. She sighed and picked at the gourmet food pushing it from one side of the plate to the other. Ayame sat silent at the table of chattering girls mostly wondering what she was going to do that weekend. She hadn't exactly made too many friends and didn't want to spend her weekends locked up in her house. Ayame lifted up her head only slightly to glance at the girls around the table. _Maybe I'll just be the loner girl everyone's afraid of. _She sighed.

Momoka nudged Ayame. "Right, Aya-chan?"

Ayame turned her attention to Momoka. "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" _Or not. _

Renge guffawed. "Oh you know! How you are way too cool for Host Club boys!"

"Oh. That." Ayame twitched.

--

Haruhi watched Ayame as she walked into the room and took her seat.

"Feeling any better, Ayame?" She asked.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Perfectly, fine." She commented not even turning around to face Haruhi, her tone very curt.

--

Some of the other girls commented. "I'm sure you've got much cooler boys in America!"

Ayame shrugged. She was hoping they didn't bring up her standoffish behavior up but for some reason that was all they could talk about.

"I wonder what an American Host Club would be like!" Renge jumped in excitedly.

"Speaking of the Host Club! I want to know if they are going to throw a party. You know, for the beginning of the year!" Momoka contemplated to the group.

Usually Ayame ate in the peace and quiet that was the library. However, Renge made sure she wasn't alone and invited her to eat lunch with them. Ayame found it extremely hard to tune out their conversations which mostly consisted of the Host Club. Her thoughts drifted to yesterday and what had happened after school. She shook her head. _No! Quit thinking about it! That's why you came to eat with the girls! Engage yourself in their conversation! Ah, I can't I'll just excuse myself! _She thought wearily.

"I'll be right back! I need to use the restroom." She giggled nervously and got up to leave.

* * *

Haruhi walked through the doubles door into music room number three. She walked over to her fellow Hosts who sat around on the long tables at the far back of the room. She took a seat next across from Kyouya who was typing away at his laptop. The twins sat bored at the end of the table. Tamaki stood back turned to them all.

"Where's Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "And Honey-senpai."

Tamaki smirked turning around gracefully. "Well I've asked Honey-senpai to come alone. This meeting concerns Mori-senpai. Honey-senpai will be here in a few minutes."

"How so, boss?" Kaoru asked lifting his head from the table. Hikaru turned his attention apathetically towards Tamaki.

"Well we all know about Ayame and Mori-senpai's relationship!" He pointed out. The Hosts all nodded. "I think it's time we help one of our own!"

"Isn't that kind of invasive?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki smirked. "We're simply just trying to reunite some old friends!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "As everyone knows we hold a party for the beginning of the year to get acquainted with all of our guests. I propose we also take a trip to my private hot springs instead of my private beach."

Kaoru and Hikaru tilted their heads. "Hot springs, huh?"

"And the rest will simply fall into place!" Tamaki announced.

Haruhi shook her head. _Sure they say that now but they'll be the ones setting everything in motion. Idiots. _

The twins nodded. "I think it's a good idea! We'll help Mori-senpai!"

* * *

Ayame sighed with her head hung low. She wandered aimlessly through the hallways not really sure what she was going to say when she got back to the table. She had been gone a long time. Lazily she pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. _Ten minutes. _Ayame pulled at strands of her red hair twirling them around her fingers nervously as she proceeded through the hall.

"Aya-chan?!"

Ayame stopped. She blinked and as soon as she turned around she was being glomped by a tiny body.

"It is you!" Honey had his arms wrapped tightly around Ayame's neck.

"Honey!" A genuine smiled appeared on her lips. "It's been so long!"

He giggled and let go of Ayame stepping back, smiling wide. "I know! You look so different, Aya-chan!"

She laughed. "Not too different!"

"Are you ever coming to the Host Club again?!" He asked excitedly.

Ayame sighed. "I don't know. It would be too-…"

"Honey-senpai! We've been looking for you!" Hikaru called out to him. The twins both noticed Ayame and walked closer to the two.

She turned around and blinked. Ayame instinctively moved out of the way so they could speak to Honey. However, she was the one that was being approached. The twins were close to Ayame and were both inspecting her at the same time.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Ayame, right?" One of the twins asked.

"You're in our class." The other smirked.

She nodded. "Yes, why do you-…"

"Here." They both said in unison. Kaoru held out a small flyer.

Ayame took the flyer and read it out quickly. _So this is the party the girls were talking about? And a trip to a Hot Springs. _

Honey grinned widely. "I hope you come, Aya-chan!"

She nodded. "Hm. Yea, maybe." The bell rang. The group dispersed.

Honey walked alongside the twins. "You guys already had flyers?" He asked.

They smirked. "Just one especially for her." Hikaru responded.

Honey chuckled. "Oh, I see!"

Ayame raced back to the lunchroom and found the girls waiting for her outside the doors.

"Sorry! I was talking with someone and lost track of time!" She apologized. The girls with their preconceived notions, giggled.

"That's alright!" Momoka smiled.

The girls all headed back to the classroom chattering noisily with Ayame in the rear staring down at the flyer in her hands.

"Ayame-chan! I forgot to give this to you!" One of the girls, Kimiko, smiled handing her an Iris flower.

"Ah! So pretty!" Ayame smiled widely holding it up to her nose. "Where'd you get it? It's not even in season yet!"

Kimiko giggled. "I'm glad you like it. I got everyone one and I thought an Iris flower was appropriate for you! The shop is just a few blocks down! Would you like to come with us after school? We could meet you there?"

Ayame nodded. "May I? I love flowers!"

Kimiko and the other girls nodded. "Of course!" They replied in unison.

_Ding, dong, dong, dong. _

The school's clock tower rang announcing the end of school. Ayame quickly packed up her belongings and raced towards the front of the school. Kenta was sitting in the car with the windows rolled down. Ayame opened the door to the passenger seat and grinned.

"Oh, wait! Before we leave I had a question!" She said.

Kenta tilted his head. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Can I please go with some friends to a flower shop just a few blocks from here?" She pleaded.

He sighed. "Ayame."

"I know! It's your responsibility to make sure I get home safe but I promise I'll be fine! I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up!" Ayame replied. "You know how much I love flowers!"

Kenta took in a deep breath. "Ok…but you have to promise to call the moment you are done!"

Ayame reached over and gave him a big hug. "I promise!" She quickly exited car and adjusted her skirt before walking with her head held high around the corner towards the flower shop.

Except like everything else in and around the school the shop was harder to find than Ayame expected.

_Maybe I took a wrong turn at the light. _She checked her cell phone. _OH CRAP! It's already been almost an hour! Maybe I should just head back to the school. _She turned quickly on her heel.

"But which way was that?" She whispered. Ayame rubbed the back of her neck and gripped her bag tighter. "This doesn't even look like the same neighborhood."

_Fweeeeeeeeeh, fweeeeeh_

Ayame turned to face the sound. _A cat call?_

"Hey pretty girl." A voice suddenly came from behind her. "Where you heading off too?"

Ayame gulped. She straightened herself and began heading in the opposite direction. She was stopped by two more guys.

"Where you going?! The party's just beginning." One of them chuckled.

She turned around but another equally sketchy guy had appeared next to the first one.

The first guy who was the tallest moved closer to Ayame, taking a piece of her hair into his fingers. She swiftly smacked away his hand, too afraid to speak. The other boys shook their heads and tsked.

"You shouldn't have done that sweetheart." His eyes scanned her uniform. "Oh, and we're dealing with a rich girl too boys. Bonus." The tall boy grabbed Ayame by the shoulders shoving her onto the wall of the concrete building they were behind. She groaned. _Come on Ayame, this is no time to freeze up. _She thought turning away from the guy as he leaned his face in close to hers.

"GET OFF!" She screamed kicking him between the legs. He grunted in pain and let go. The other guys positioned themselves.

"You little slut!" One of the guys with gym clothes shouted. He rushed her, arm at the ready to strike her.

Ayame stood at a fighting stance and swiftly jumped into the air spinning her body around and kicking the guy in the face. He fell back and covered his face whimpering in pain. However, as she came down the other two boys grabbed her arms and held her tightly.

She struggled to free herself from their grips but they were too strong. The first guy she kicked stood up finally and slowly approached her.

"You're gonna pay for that. You B-…" He was struck down. Ayame blinked and looked to her savior.

Mori stood calmly looking down at the guy and then turned to the ones still holding Ayame. Both guys quickly let her go and pushed her towards him. She stumbled but he caught her and stood her upright. The first guy very persistently stood up and began to ready himself again. Ayame slid her body down, which made Mori very, very nervous. She bent her body and speedily swung her body around kicking out her leg in a helicopter motion knocking out the legs from under the tall thug.

The other guys jumped back, helped their friend up and took off running.

Ayame stood up and dusted off her uniform. She walked over and picked up her bag.

"Thanks but I could've handled it." She said callously.

Mori still in shock from Ayame's movements stood more stiff then usual. He shook his head. "It didn't seem that way." He walked over to her and grabbed her by the hand. "I'll walk you home." He pulled her along.

"Hey wait!" She objected. She blushed.

"I called Kenta and told him I would walk you home." Was his response.

She froze. _Oh crap. _"Wait! Did you follow me all the way from school?!" She struggled to free her hand. "Takashi!"

He stopped. It was the first time she'd spoke his name. Ayame freed her hand. She sighed.

"Did you follow me?!" She asked.

He nodded. "Kenta asked me too."

She gritted her teeth. _Thought so. _"Well I'm fine now!"

Mori put both hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He moved his face closer to hers, and then dropped it gently onto her shoulder.

Her body stiffened. "What-what…" She shivered and pushed him off her. "Don't apologize silly!" She laughed nervously and began walking very fast ahead of him.

_There's so much I want to say. _He thought. _Do it now!_

He quickly reached out and stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist and turning her to face him. They both gazed at each other, faces flushed. Mori smirked and once again led Ayame down the street.

"I'm walking you home." He stated, smiling to himself.

She looked to her hand being held in his and felt her legs tremble. The American just let him take her wherever not even knowing if they were going in the right direction towards her house. She could do nothing more than be paralyzed by his very touch.

**(I HATE COLLEGE! hahaha no but seriously I have had so much homework! But I am already working on the next chapter! so no worries! :D Plz read and review! Aya and Mori are just beginning to relight that flame! But what'll happen at those hot springs?! HMM! hahah Ja ne!)**


End file.
